Ce qu'un rhume peut provoquer
by CapallC
Summary: Pauvre Gin, je le massacre... Rating M pour relation homosexuelle disons... Développée    après si comme moi vous aimez je vous invite à venir lire


**Me revoilà après une trop longue absence !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit One-Shot écrit d'une traite donc ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi ^^'**

**Il met en scène Gin (par ce que lui c'est le mieux de tous même que !) et Akai Shuichi.**

**A l'origine je voulais juste faire faire un tour du propriétaire à notre blond national mais je sais pas pourquoi dès l'instant où j'ai parlé de sushis dans l'histoire (voir plus bas) j'ai voulu intégrer Akai... Et puis mon esprit pervers et l'heure tardive aidant c'est parti en couilles (si vous me passez le jeu de mot pourri).**

**Donc forcément rating M pour relation homosexuelle explicite.**

**Mais la fic se veut drôle aussi un peu... Je dis ça comme ça é_è**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

Ce soir-là Gin en avait vraiment marre, rien n'était allé comme il l'aurait voulu aujourd'hui ! D'abord un indicateur précieux qu'il avait été obligé de descendre avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper par le FBI, ensuite Vermouth qu'il avait dû supporter tout l'après-midi pour une mission et enfin il se coltinait un rhume à la suite d'un incident survenu dans ladite mission. Non vraiment il avait besoin de dormir et oublier cette sale journée. Seulement voilà à chaque fois qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil en s'allongeant son nez se bouchait et il risquait l'étouffement… Lui, Gin, assassin sans pitié, terreur des services de police du Japon et du FBI, terrassé par un rhume ? Non il ne le permettrait pas !

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil et n'étant pas d'une patience extensible Gin prit la décision de tromper son ennui en faisant le tour du repaire… Qui sait, il trouverait peut-être le sommeil au détour d'un couloir ou au pire quelqu'un pour entamer la conversation.

Il sortit donc de sa chambre, le problème c'est qu'elle est située au fond du couloir réservé aux chambres des membres, il lui fallait donc passer devant toutes les portes sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible… « Génial »

En passant devant la première porte une forte odeur lui attaqua le nez et le força à se le boucher « Putain mais on n'a pas idée d'utiliser du dissolvant à cette heure de la nuit ! Elle a évidemment pas pensé que si je passais je pourrais craindre ! Egoïste ! »

Une fois qu'il eut atteint une zone où l'air était respirable, ce furent ses oreilles qui subirent un assaut violent : une cacophonie de ronflements s'échappait par l'espace entre la porte et le sol « Pour lui je ne vois qu'une explication, il s'entraine à parler baleine ! »

Quand enfin il fut assez éloigné pour ne plus risquer de se railler les tympans il passa devant une chambre apparemment vide, en jetant un œil à l'intérieur il vit qu'en effet il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette pièce… Cependant c'est en passant devant la quatrième chambre qu'il comprit où était passé l'occupant numéro trois « Au moins eux ils savent comment mettre à profit leurs insomnies... »

Ne voulant pas non plus des masses de détails sur l'occupation de ses acolytes il pressa le pas autant que c'était possible jusqu'à l'ultime chambre. Là il surprit les brides d'une conversation étrange… « Sushi ? Pourquoi elle commande ça à 2h du matin celle-là ? »

Enfin il avait fini sa traversée. « Pas trop tôt ! » il arriva devant la grande bibliothèque du repaire… Où il n'avait d'ailleurs que très rarement mis les pieds, un jour il faudrait qu'il parcourt l'ensemble des sections histoire de voir s'il y vraiment des choses intéressantes dans les livres ou si comme il le croit seuls les magazines valent le coup d'être lus.

Gin descendit un escalier, traversa un couloir, descendit trois étages et prit à droite : il se retrouva dans la salle d'entrainement au tir. Il se rendit directement sur la console pour chercher un scénario intéressant, manque de bol il les connaissait tous par cœur. Tous ? Non ! Il y en existait un qu'aucun n'avait jamais expérimenté. Pourquoi ? « Bah oui c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ? » Et bien pour le savoir il faut remonter aux origines de l'organisation.

A cette époque celui qu'on appelle aujourd'hui le boss n'était qu'un simple pion sur l'échiquier de la pègre japonaise. L'organisation des hommes en noirs n'existait pas, mais une vieille association de malfaiteurs sévissaient dans le pays. Cette association aussi avait un repaire secret, cependant un homme avait réussi à s'y infiltrer et à créer un programme d'entrainement qui rendait fous tous ceux qui l'essayaient. Il fut découvert et tué mais les membres de l'association voulaient triompher de ce virus qu'il leur avait placé. Ils moururent tous dans d'atroces souffrances exception faite du futur-boss qui était de corvée de patates ce jour-là. Lorsque le boss créa l'organisation il récupéra la console d'entrainement mais malgré toutes les mises à jour il ne put jamais se débarrasser du virus. Et encore aujourd'hui ce dernier subsiste dans le disque dur.

Mais il ne sera pas dit que Gin a peur du fantôme d'un vieil espion même si dans l'absolu il n'est pas question de fantôme une seule seconde parlons plutôt d'un souvenir…

Il lança le terrible programme…

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle, Gin n'était plus le même homme, il avait vécu une expérience sans précédent qui était dorénavant gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait vaincu le virus mais à quel prix… Il remonta dans sa chambre dans un état second.

Entre temps Akai Shuichi venait d'arriver, il devait rejoindre Kir dans sa chambre pour qu'elle lui remette des documents indispensables pour faire tomber l'organisation. Il avait dû se déplacer car Kir avait réussi à se faire priver de sortie, à se demander si elle est vraiment compétente cette femme-là !

En descendant l'escalier Akai, oui au passage il faut préciser que Kir n'est pas douée pour donner des infos donc elle a réussi à faire comprendre à Akai de descendre les escaliers alors qu'il aurait dû les monter voilà, donc en descendant l'escalier Akai se retrouva face à face avec Gin.

Gin toujours dans un autre monde ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il avait en face de lui son ennemi de toujours, non à la place il voyait juste un jeune homme avec un visage assez plaisant… Enfin c'est ce que crut comprendre Akai. Est-il medium ? Que nenni, Gin dort en caleçon et certains détails sont difficiles à cacher… L'agent du FBI ne savait pas où se mettre « et pourtant c'est pas moi qui devrait avoir le plus honte ! » tandis que Gin réfléchissait à comment contourner Akai pour pouvoir continuer son chemin. Aucune solution ne venait et comme la situation devenait gênante pour l'un comme pour l'autre Gin prit la parole :

-Ma chambre.

-Hé ?

-Je voudrais y aller mais tu me gênes.

-Ah… Ta chambre est à l'étage ?

-Oui comme toutes les chambres.

-Ah… Même celle de Kir ?

-Ouais.

-Putain quelle conne !

-Bon je peux passer ?

-Oui oui vas-y…

Akai se déplaça et Gin passa le plus naturellement du monde « putain en fait il faut juste les attaquer la nuit ils valent rien… Pourquoi on se fait chier à attaquer le jour ? » puis Akai le suivit, autant en profiter pour rejoindre Kir.

Arrivé en haut, Gin eut une lumière et pensa à se remettre en mode furtif. Akai ne voulant pas commettre de bévue l'imita et se prit tellement au jeu qu'il en oublia de demander quelle chambre appartenait à Kir.

Une fois les deux hommes dans la chambre de Gin un problème se posa : que faire maintenant ? Akai se sentit encore une fois mal à l'aise et n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Gin qui semblait avoir oublié sa présence se mit dans son lit et s'allongea… Enfin il tenta par ce que ne l'oublions pas notre terreur a un rhume et il éternua en se relevant d'un coup…

-Ca va ?

-T'es encore là toi ?

-…

-…

-…

-Tu veux rester dormir ?

-QUOI ?

-T'es sourd ? J't'ai demandé si…

-Oui j'ai compris mais… C'est bizarre.

-Ok comme tu veux. Bonne nuit.

-Tu comptes dormir ?

-Oui.

-Mais t'es malade…

-Finement observé.

-Tu devrais plus t'habiller, avoir chaud ça fait passer les rhumes.

-Et qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

-Je ne sais plus…

-Pfff

Cette conversation semblait tellement surréaliste à Akai que lorsque Gin lui tendit la main il la prit et se laissa guider jusqu'au bord du lit où il s'assit sans rien dire.

-Je n'aime pas dormir trop habillé.

-Alors tu es condamné à garder ton rhume.

-A moins que toi tu ne connaisses un autre moyen pour avoir très chaud en peu de temps.

Gin avait dit ça en murmurant et Akai se sentit rougir comme une adolescente bourrée d'hormones jusqu'au cou. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend merde ! L'air doit être vraiment malsain pour que j'agisse comme ça ! Ou alors il m'a déjà refilé son rhume ! » Pendant qu'Akai débattait dans sa tête Gin se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'agent. Aucune réaction, cela encouragea Gin qui força l'entrée de la bouche de l'agent. Il prit automatiquement le contrôle du baiser mais voyant que le brun ne réagissait toujours pas il stoppa net et se recula. A ce moment Akai revint sur Terre et regarda le blond en face de lui qui commençait à se recoucher.

-Bonne nuit.

-Mais… Et ton rhume ?

-J'm'en sortirai.

-Et… Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?

-J'aime dominer c'est un fait mais je ne supporte pas les partenaires passifs à ce point.

-Désolé je…

-…

-…

-Mouii ? Tu ?

-Je… Enfin tu comprends quoi…

-Tsss ma pauvre petite vierge sans défense. Viens là…

Akai se pencha et Gin l'embrassa encore une fois mais cette fois-ci Akai ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Une sorte de combat débuta comme si toute la haine des batailles qu'ils avaient livré jusqu'ici revenait multipliée par 100. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et commencèrent à se déshabiller, ce qui fut rapide pour Gin et… Laborieux pour Akai.

-Gilet pare-balle ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant tu n'es pas en danger ici.

-…

Une fois entièrement nus ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et se frottèrent lascivement augmentant leur désir de prendre l'autre. Akai commençait à se déplacer entre les jambes de Gin quand celui-ci fit un brusque mouvement du bassin et les retourna. Il se plaça en position de dominant avant de murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille du brun :

-Je t'ai dit que j'aimais dominer.

En disant cela il prit le sexe de sa future victime en main pour le détourner de la sensation de douleur qu'il n'allait pas manquer de ressentir. On peut être sans pitié lorsqu'il s'agit d'assassiner et être un amant tendre dans l'intimité, si si c'est possible. Après être entièrement entré le blond s'appliqua à exister de nouveau le brun qui repartit assez vite « Je suis vraiment doué ! » Puis Gin commença des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'intensifiaient Akai ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir. Par moment il s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour embrasser son amant puis recommençait pour faire durer le plaisir. Ils jouirent ensembles et Gin tomba sur Akai, au bout de quelques secondes ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient sans doute réveillé tout le monde et furent pris d'un rire nerveux.

-J'y repense… Tu m'as traité de vierge sans défense !

-Ta gueule j'ai sommeil.

-Tu vas pouvoir dormir ?

-Oui… On s'est chargé de faire passer mon rhume.

-« On » est content pour toi.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant Gin sentit une présence à ses côtés « putain si j'ai encore couché avec Vermouth je me jette d'un pont » et lorsqu'il découvrit l'agent du FBI il ne put s'empêcher de le pousser hors de son lit.

-WAAA !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là toi ?

-J'ai connu des réveils plus doux…

-Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Oh à rien…

-…

-…

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

-T'as déjà oublié ?

-Je ne veux pas me rappeler. Vire avant que je te bute !

Akai ramassa ses affaires, les enfila et sortit. « Ainsi elle commandait pas des sushis… »

-Excuse-moi…

-Pourquoi t'es encore là toi ?

-Ca grouille de gens dehors je peux pas sortir.

-Tant pis alors je vais devoir te tuer.

-Et comment tu expliques ma présence ici ?

-…

-…

-Ok reste jusqu'à ce soir. Mais après tu dégages !

-T'inquiètes… Au fait tu faisais quoi hier avant que je te croise ?

-Je… Testais quelque chose.

-Ah.

Gin ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il existait un programme capable de rendre fou les membres de l'organisation et pire de tellement le sonner qu'il couchait avec n'importe qui ! « Enfin Akai c'est pas vraiment n'importe qui… Non mais qu'est-ce-que j'suis en train de penser moi là ! Ca va pas du tout ! »

-Et ça va mieux ton rhume ?

-Ta gueule !

-D'accord je voulais juste faire la conversation…

-Oui bah je prierais de la boucler.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Et sinon on peut faire quoi ici pour tuer le temps ?

-Les mêmes choses qu'ailleurs…

-Qui ne nécessitent pas de sortir de ta chambre…

-Ah bah là… Mise à part…

-Baiser ?

-Ouais…

-Rien ?

-Non.

-Bon et bah…

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix…

-A une condition !

-Hum ?

-Tu me laisses être au-dessus au moins une fois !

-On verra si t'es sage ma petite vierge…

**Et voilà c'est fini !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut ^^**

**Ah un dernier truc et je me tais : j'abandonne "Sirius et Severus Toute une histoire !" par ce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Merci quand même à celles qui m'ont lu et qui ont reviewer j'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Voilà la messe est dite ! Bon vent =D**


End file.
